It ain't what you do it's what it does to you.
by Pheonix Feathers
Summary: Mary Jane works out the man behind the mask but not from Peter rushing off and making a complete fool of himself. How? Well read to find out... ***MOVIE-VERSE***
1. Default Chapter

It ain't what you do; it's what it does to you.  
  
It's an MJ and Peter-Spidey fic. MJ finally works out who Spiderman is but not from his web slinging or anything like that. How? I hear you ask. Well read my story and you'll find out won't you?  
  
P.S. I am mental and I haven't seen the movie but I have read the book of the movie I will be in that queue though on June 14th to see the movie I will skip school if I have to. (Kidding kidding to all those coppers out there who are just waiting to collar me!)  
  
Disclaimer: Marvel Comics and whomever else own Spiderman and MJ and Peter and everyone else used in my story.  
  
Chapter One. Familiar.  
  
It was about a month after Norman Osborn's funeral and Mary Janes' self- humiliation from revealing her true feelings for Peter. She had always thought if she told him she loved him he would feel exactly the same, if they had still been in high school Peter would have fallen over himself to be with her but as she had soon realised Peter had changed a lot over the months he had spent in New York City. MJ was walking down the road it wasn't too cold but as she was thinking about Peter she got Goosebumps on her skin and involuntarily shuddered at the thought of their first and what seemed to be last kiss. It had felt familiar she thought again. Laughing at herself she walked into the Café where she worked and set about serving people the food they wanted. It was a lot better than the job she had had when she was going out with Harry, she now worked in this nice little café overlooking the streets below. It was called Boulevard and she got a good wage from it. However she was always working on autopilot she knew what to do and she did it without even thinking about it leaving her with enough chance to think about Peter and why he was pushing her away. She hadn't heard from Harry since the funeral but she was less than enthused about seeing him again, ever since he had sworn to kill Spider-man she hadn't been on the best of terms with him. MJ always had a dazed look on her face whilst she was working and didn't listen to many people only to take orders and answer questions so you can imagine her shock when a voice broke through her thoughts.  
  
"MJ? Hello are you in there?" asked a deep voice causing her to look up into a pair of blue eyes she could recognise anywhere. Squealing she wrapped her arms around his neck and told the other waitress she was going to take a break, as they were quiet.  
  
"Peter. Where've you been?" she asked him sitting down at a table and motioning for him to sit opposite her.  
  
"About. I'm sorry I didn't visit sooner but I've been … busy." He said lamely looking at anything but her face. But MJ knew what he meant; he thought it would be awkward to see her after what she had told him.  
  
"Well no harm done." She told him briskly. "Do you want to have dinner tonight?" she asked him, "As friends." She added noticing him recoil when she had asked the question.  
  
"Sure, listen MJ I got to go I'll meet you here after your shift. What time do you finish?" he asked her standing up.  
  
"5pm" she said before he ran out of the café and down the steps onto the street below. MJ went back into her dazed world and didn't hear about Spider-man saving a bank from a robbery about 3 blocks away and around the time Peter had ran out on her.  
  
At 5pm Peter was waiting outside the boulevard, he was cursing himself for all the clues he was giving Mary Jane about his secret identity. He was sitting on a bench eyes focused on the door when he noticed Marry Jane walk out looking wonderful in a long skirt and vest top the breath caught in his throat when he realised what he had missed out on. Mika walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. They went to dinner at 'L'etoile' a small French restaurant that was quite cheap but served excellent food. We've missed so much, thought Peter during dinner. MJ was chatting away and Peter had almost forgotten about his problems and being Spider-man until he had walked Mary Jane all the way home and was saying goodbye to her on the doorstep. Peter, ever the gentleman, kissed her on the cheek but MJ using the same trick as she had employed on Harry but in reverse moved her face at the last moment so he caught her mouth in his kiss instead. Peter however just kissed her lightly before pulling away from her but MJ had other ideas and before he could move too far away form her she closed the gap and kissed him hard on the mouth as if trying to persuade him towards what she wanted with a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt a distinct feeling of happiness when he pulled her closer towards him. They were kissing on her doorstep for what seemed like ages before Peter pulled away.  
  
"No." he said before walking away from her; just like he had done the last time. Mary Jane just stared after him she didn't call out to him or chase him she moved her finger to her lip and felt where Peter had just kissed her, maybe there is still hope. She thought before saying aloud.  
  
"Familiar."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
I think this is pretty shit but it will get better I promise. Review!!! 


	2. 2

It ain't what you do, it's what it does to you.  
  
Thanks for the reviews I didn't mean to make you people cry I hope I don't in this one.  
  
Chapter 2. Who the hell are you?  
  
Peter was avoiding Mary Jane, there was no doubt about it, she thought. She had messed up big time and wanted to talk to Peter about their kiss. She knew he loved her he had always given her 'signals' as she used to put it with her friends in high school. Why was he always avoiding me? She had asked herself the same question repeatedly ever since he had pushed her away from that kiss. She was still so sure it reminded her of someone else she had kissed but she couldn't for the life of her remember who.  
  
It was about 6pm and Mary Jane was walking out of the café she worked at. Instinctively she looked up at the skyline for Spider-man, she did this most days always hoping to catch a glimpse of her Superhero Stalker, as she had once called him. Most of the time she never saw the flash of red and blue fly over her head but today was an exception as she heard a loud thwip noise and all of a sudden ran after it.  
  
Spider-man landed on a building a couple of blocks away from where Mary Jane worked. He had been on his normal rounds of the city when he had noticed the smoke from the bank near Mary Janes' place of work. He swung over towards it and realised that it was no ordinary fire and most of the workers were stuck inside. Following his instinct Peter climbed into the bank through a window and started to help people out. He had almost finished and could hear the fire brigade outside trying to calm the fire. Peter heard someone cry at the top of the stairs and, very stupidly, he began to run up them to find out who it was as he had supposedly cleared off that level first figuring they were in more danger. Almost half way up the stairs he heard a crumbling sound and the stairs gave way beneath him. Peter hadn't reacted fast enough and didn't manage to shoot some webbing out of his wrist so he could get to safety instead he fell down the stairwell and landed with a thump and in a very uncomfortable position over some pieces of rubble belonging to the stairs he had been standing on. He looked around blearily and realised half his costumed had become ripped open and deciding on a spur of the moment reflex he got up very slowly and half ran half limped into the alley behind the bank where he collapsed in agony. And that's exactly how Mary Jane found him.  
  
Mary Jane had been walking down the alley behind the fire searching for Spider-man she hadn't seen him for a long time and needed someone to talk to. She noticed a lump of red and blue material, making her way towards it she realised it was moaning in agony and that it was Spiderman. Mary Jane rushed to his side and noticed how most of his costume was completely wrecked and his mask although being the most intact had a massive split along the top of the head from which some brown hair had tufted out from. MJ doing the daft thing poked him in the side that caused a groan to come form his mouth. "Oh God, my bad." She whispered. "Come on." She told him in a quiet but kind voice while pulling him up. "I don't live too far away. I'll fix you up." She said before helping the limping figure walk towards her apartment.  
  
"No, MJ" Spider-man told her once they had gotten back to her apartment. "I don't think." he tried to start again as she was taking the part of his suit which covered his torso off. "Not a good idea." He finished lamely. "Not a good idea. But you will take it off and your pants." She ordered him walking into her bathroom and dampening a cloth with cold water to ease the pain on his burns. "I'm not going to make you take your mask off." She added returning into her bedroom and noticing the man on her bed was only wearing a mask and boxers. (A/N: I think he would wear underwear under his spider suit coz if he didn't what if he was captured and his suit was taken off.) Seeing this Mary Jane smiled a bit before sitting behind him and dabbing the wounds on his back. She then moved onto the front off his body and his arms. Through all of this Peter was silent and was watching her through the eyes on his mask. He was so wrapped up in MJ that he jumped when she gasped. Following her gaze he realised her eyes were on the slits in his wrist where his webbing shot out from. "What the hell is this?" said Mary Jane wearily, as if her life was becoming too complicated. Looking up at him as if asking for an answer. "It's. well. you know. um." Peter started to explain a bit haphazardly. "My. webbing. sort of." But that was all MJ needed to know. Leaping up she started to pace the room, being probably the only person able to string her sentences along. "You mean it's actually you? I thought it was part of your suit not you." she exclaimed before looking at his hands closely. "Who the hell are you? And don't give me that crap about 'Your friendly neighbourhood Spiderman'!!!" Mary Jane was now holding his arm so he couldn't bolt, which in actual fact he couldn't, as he was half naked. "I can't..." he told her and she noticed a distinct note of sadness in his voice. "I am, just-" he began to say but she cut him off. As she had been examining his hands properly a look of realisation fell into place on her face. His hands were the same as the ones that she had gotten so used over the past few months. They were exactly the same as Peter's. Add in the brown hair and the fact that she always felt their kisses were familiar she came to one conclusion. "Peter?" she asked quietly in a weak voice. "Don't give me that shit about Spiderman anymore. Is it you?" she asked again with a bit more strength in her voice. All of a sudden Peter jumped up and knocked her off the bed he walked straight out of her room and into the living room she could hear him saying, "Shit, Shit, Shit." Over and over again. "Peter Parker Get back here NOW!" She shouted. "Why did you lie to me?" she shouted. Before following him into living room and sitting down next to the still masked Peter. "I didn't." Peter whispered. "I just didn't want to hurt you." He told her and looked at her. "You were hurting me even more not being with me." She told him quietly before reaching up to the bottom of his mask and starting to lift up except unlike last time she pulled it right off his head. "See much better." She told him with a smile before giving him a small kiss on the lips. ******************************************************************* What do you think I reckon it's pretty crappy. But Review anyway. 


End file.
